


sparkle like bowie in the morning sun

by monstrum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism, Vampires, i love my gay vampire dads, mcr references, mingyu is a tan vampire thats it
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrum/pseuds/monstrum
Summary: минхао безумно нравится, как мингю смеётся; очень живо, очень тепло, как будто наступила внепланово весна. и, кто знает, может так оно и есть. сегодня минхао в календарь не заглядывал / вампирская аушка
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8





	1. // 1

**Author's Note:**

> сборник; я ужасная, и я хорни
> 
> вдохновлено лекцией с лучшим профессором литературы в моём универе... спасибо за то, что поделились светлой энергией.

Джошуа, приехавший из солнечного штата, загорелый, пахнущий кремом от загара и слёзным морем, тянется уже к третьей за вечер бутылке терпкого красного вина и шутит:

— Вону, а ну доставай таро!

Вону смеётся, и акцент его слышен даже в этом смехе; Вону, весь пропитавшийся цветами, травой, пыльными книгами из местной библиотеки своего маленького корейского пригорода, проповедует всем вокруг свой какой-то абсолютно уникальный оккультизм и таскается повсюду со своей набитой рисунками записной книжечкой и картами таро. Здесь, в Румынии, подобным никого не удивить, и Вону раз за разом намекает на пустоту выражения «где родился — там и пригодился»: тянется к своему грязно-жёлтому шопперу, достаёт оттуда карты и блокнот с расшифровкой их значения и залпом опустошает только-только наполненный Джошуа гранёный стакан с вином.

Минхао сдавленно и высоко хихикает, голова у него кружится: то ли от субботнего духа, то ли от духа опьянения, нагрянувшего ещё вчера после пар вместо всякой выпивки.

Джошуа пихает Вону в плечо:

— Сначала на Хаохао!

Минхао фыркает, закатывая глаза: прозвище ему дал один из профессоров, который и с третьего раза не смог правильно выговорить китайское имя. Не то чтобы Минхао и по сей день профессора осуждает — у них, у румынов, тоже по-своему странные фамилии и имена, что им до мальчиков из Китая, которые просто хотят изучать мёртвые языки и писать научные статейки по мере возможностей.

Вону вопросительно поднимает брови, повернувшись к Минхао:

— Точно?

— Давай! — взмахивает рукой Минхао.

И Вону раскладывает несколько карт, рандомно вытянутых из колоды.

Минхао кажется, что общажная комната сжимается и давит своим пыльным, но влажным потолком; он выбирает три карты, символизирующие прошлое, настоящее и будущее, и Вону начинает столбиками выкладывать все остальные, придавая им значения. Когда-то Минхао тоже интересовался всякой оккультной хуйнёй и после знакомства с Вону неоднократно уточнял, существуют ли те расклады, которые он делает, можно ли им доверять. Вону вообще не любит то, что делают все остальные, может, потому и доверять ему — хочется.

Джошуа, по собственным словам, _никогда не бывает не прав_ :

— А я говорииил!

Минхао заглядывает Вону через плечо, цветные пятна встают перед глазами:

— И чё это значит? — ему неприятно, что Джошуа уже давно разбирается лучше.

Вону достаёт из кармана зажигалку и протягивает к Джошуа ладонь, чтобы тот дал сигарету. Джошуа обычно курит синтетическую арбузную дрянь, Минхао от запаха привычно морщится, когда Вону закуривает и откидывается к металлической ножке вечно скрипучей и провисающей кровати Джошуа.

Джошуа подпирает голову рукой и сонно размыкает губы, обращаясь к Минхао:

— У тебя в будущем будет какой-то вампир.

— Энергетический? Как к **и** риос Костулас? — их преподаватель по древнегреческому, старый и скучный, будто лично застал времена, когда древнегреческий был в ходу.

Вону хмурится:

— Это вообще-то может быть плохо. Знаешь, — он выдыхает дым и сомнения, — не пытайся искать вампиров. А то после одного свидания с ними у тебя уже ничего не будет. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Минхао вытягивает вверх уголки губ:

— Охуенно, — и кладёт голову на кровать, и закрывает глаза, и засыпает.

\

Всю неделю Минхао мучают кошмары, у него появляется сыпь на локтях и совершенно ничего не получается делать — с устройством на работу проблема, учёба как-то мимо. Возвращается полузабытое, ещё школьное, желание перестать существовать, и конкретно этим Минхао с друзьями, с которыми делит одну комнату в общежитии и каждую мысль, посетившую его не такую уж и светлую голову, не делится совсем, опасаясь того, что всё они свяжут с предсказанием карт.

Вампиры.

Энергетические.

Минхао шумно вздыхает, захлопывая ноутбук.

Выглядывает в окно и думает о том, как же сильно скучает _по дому_. Ему нравится Румыния, настолько искренне, насколько вообще может нравиться хоть что-то, за несколько лет он даже успел поднатаскать свой язык до должного уровня.

Просто иногда Минхао чувствует себя чужаком — когда общается с Джошуа и Вону, когда спорит с преподами на парах, когда выбирает себе продукты в магазине, когда прощается со старенькой библиотекаршей, пьющей крепкий-крепкий кофе без сахара и поедающей зелёные оливки в банке вместо обеда. Может, Минхао и в родном Китае — чужак, просто успел об этом позабыть.

Тоска убивает плохие воспоминания. И Минхао кажется, что сам он — плохое воспоминание, потому что тоска убивает и его в том числе. Или он сам. Медленно, но верно убивает себя.

\

В один из дней Джошуа рассказывает про нового парня со своего курса по теории киноискусства, мол, он тоже кореец, носит странную одежду и ещё более странные аксессуары и, пусть и готовит лучше всех, сам вкусом в еде не отличается.

— И почему тогда ты о нём рассказываешь? — Вону поднимает глаза от конспекта, который ему приходится переписывать, потому что на старый пролил масло; использовать тетради как подставки идеей оказалось ужасной.

— Хочу вас всех познакомить, — запросто пожимает плечами Джошуа, — чтобы ты, например, не чувствовал себя одиноко, you know? Нам всем, вдали от дома, очень нужно напоминание о нём.

Вону фыркает:

— Ты не понимаешь, Джош, того, что дом создают не люди твоей крови или национальности. Дом создают люди, с которыми ты можешь разделить душу.

— Ммм спиритизм.

— Ммм ебальник завали.

Они смеются и возвращаются каждый к своим делам, а Минхао отбрасывает прочётную книгу и зацикливается на такой же отброшенной мысли; кто делит душу с ним сейчас, раз он так слабо её в себе ощущает.

С языка рвётся желание рассказать друзьям о том, что происходит, но Минхао вовремя себя одёргивает: а что происходит? В общем и целом.

Что?

\

После одного свидания с вампиром ничего уже не будет; и Минхао продолжает ждать своего так называемого Эдварда Каллена, ~~чтобы сдохнуть наконец~~. Он даже находит один сайт, на котором кучка фриков выставляет себя вампирами, раскручивая незнакомцев и незнакомок на секс как максимум и на интимные фотки как минимум.

В какой-то момент Минхао даже задумывается о том, о чём ему поголовно твердит половина знакомых: нужно просто с кем-нибудь поебаться, все проблемы уйдут сами собой. Только проблема в том, что Минхао не просто жаден до чьего-то тела, он жаден до чьей-то вечности.

Может, именно для этого Минхао ищет себе вампира.

Однако, сколько вампира не ищи — нужно, чтобы тебя искал в ответ он сам.

И, спустя ещё одну неделю беззаветного ожидания, Минхао кто-то ловит прямо на улице, оттащив за руку в какой-то пролёт меж домами.

Он высокий, загорелый под холодным румынским солнцем, пахнет свежестью: стиральным порошком и кондиционером для волос. Минхао бы и не понял, что это вампир, если бы не клыки, впивающиеся ему в шею со всей остротой и кислотой, на какую способны:

— Ого, ты даже на свидание для начала не сводил.

Вампир отстраняется, облизываясь, во взгляде посветлевших от крови янтарных глаз сплошное непонимание:

— Чего?

Минхао вздыхает, прикладывая ладонь к месту укуса:

— Да это так, шутка.

— Кто шутит с вампирами?

— Хуй знает, — выплёвывает куда-то под ноги Минхао, не желая смотреть выше своей головы, — чуваки, которые смерти хотят?

— О, — вампир сочувственно кивает. — Так мы и не убиваем.

— Нет? — голос Минхао поднимается на целую октаву.

— Неа, мы типа, — неопределённое движение рукой, — комариков.

— Комариков… — шея у Минхао болит. — Ну да. Маленький совсем, незаметный, но много пищит. Как тебя зовут-то хоть?

— Мингю, — он важно поднимает голову. — Я всего полтора года вампир, — уже не так важно, как-то даже полуобиженно, выдыхает.

— О, здорово. Прикольно. Информативно.

— Ага… У тебя кровь, кстати, очень вкусная, — в этом свете кажется, что он краснеет, и Минхао открывает шею снова. — А можно?

— Да, почему нет… — Минхао сопит. — Я, правда, недавно приболел, это ничего?

Мингю щекотно смеётся над шеей Минхао, вампирское дыхание тёплое и совсем не такое кислое, как его клыки:

— Я же не болею.

— Ааа.

Мингю не впивается в кожу зубами сразу, как сделал это в первый раз, сначала он мягко касается места предыдущего укуса влажными губами. Минхао кажется, что у него сейчас открутится от восторга голова и выпрыгнет прочь из груди закипающее кровью и невнятным страхом сердце.

В этот раз Мингю тянет кровь постепенно, долго, и Минхао приходится держаться за его плечи.

«Тебе просто нужно с кем-нибудь поебаться, Минхао», — говорит сам себе. — «Вампир ещё не самый плохой вариант».

Вместо своего странного предложения Минхао, когда Мингю отстраняется и оставляет свои губы на месте укуса снова, говорит:

— Ты теперь примешь черты моего характера?

— Это ты с зомби перепутал, — Минхао безумно нравится, как Мингю смеётся; очень живо, очень тепло, как будто наступила внепланово весна. И, кто знает, может так оно и есть. Сегодня Минхао в календарь не заглядывал.

— Круто, так зомби тоже существуют?

— Неа.

Они стоят друг напротив друга, всё ещё сцепленные; бледный китайский парень и высокий загорелый вампир.

Минхао снова шмыгает носом.

— Тебя проводить домой? — спохватывается Мингю.

— Мой друг, оккультист, мне голову открутит, если на порог ступит вампир, — предупреждает Минхао. — Честно говоря, эта наша встреча какая-то рандомная, не находишь?

Мингю цокает языком:

— Ты посчитаешь меня сталкером, если я скажу, что очень давно хотел тебя укусить?

Минхао закатывает глаза:

— Ты вампир, но ты боишься, что тебя примут за _сталкера_? — Минхао выдыхает с громким «ах». — Так ты просто отведёшь меня до дома и всё?

Мингю слабо улыбается:

— А что ещё? На свидание тебя сводить?

Минхао пихает его в бок:

— Это была шутка.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо.

Они по-прежнему не двигаются с места, и Мингю наклоняется снова, но уже не к шее, а к губам Минхао:

— Можно тебя поцеловать?

— Я не могу позволять незнакомцам меня целовать, — фыркает Минхао так, будто не он несколько минут назад рассматривал возможность секса с вампиром. Будто не он несколько минут назад позволял этому же вампиру пить свою кровь. — Эй, а мы ещё встретимся? Как с вампирами поддерживать контакт?

Мингю отодвигается, отходит на несколько шагов, и Минхао едва ли не падает: буквально и метафорически. Мингю улыбается, едва различимо бриллиантово мигают клыки:

— Обычно некому контакт поддерживать.

— Ты сказал, что вы не убиваете, — протестует Минхао.

— Я солгал, — пожимает плечами Мингю и растворяется в воздухе, стоит Минхао моргнуть.

Неозвученное Минхао «зачем?» повисает в пустом пролёте.

Если бы не боль в шее, он бы решил, что это всё ему просто привиделось.

\

В следующую встречу Минхао находит Мингю сам: он этим специально не занимался, _конечно_ , просто спросил Джошуа, не знает ли он высокого химбо, которому нравятся ебанутые солнечные очки и неадекватное количество хайлайтера, а Джошуа возьми да и скажи, что это тот самый парень, с которым он собирался их всех знакомить.

— Вот оно как, — пробормотал тогда Минхао.

— А он что? Разлил на тебя кофе?

— Я не могу искать кого-то по приятным поводам?

— Эх, Хаохао, когда те приятные поводы были.

И, в общем и целом, Джошуа, конечно, прав. Потому что Джошуа прав всегда. Но если случай рассматривать частный, то Минхао искал Мингю далеко не ради того, чтобы набить ему лицо крепко сжатым кулаком, когда на каждом пальце по серебряному перстню, купленному на барахолке за общежитием в один туманный выходной.

— Так вампирам от серебра ничего и не будет, — вместо приветствия отвечает на проникновенную историю Мингю, когда Минхао отвлекает его от обеда в недорогом ресторане на соседней с универом улице.

— А от удара? — допытывается Минхао.

— И от удара, — задумчиво кивает Мингю, вытянув вперёд нижнюю губу. — Ты уже получше себя чувствуешь?

Инстинктивно Минхао потирает шею:

— Болеть вроде перестал.

— Ну и хорошо, — кивает Мингю. — Хочешь чаю? Или вина?

Минхао отказывается; не хочет он никакого чая и никакого вина, Мингю, тем не менее, — вполне возможно. Вполне возможно очень сильно.

— Как часто тебе нужно пить кровь?

— Ты решил написать диплом по вампирам? — смеётся Мингю, вилкой деля кусочек чизкейка на две равные части. — Будешь?

— А с чем?

— Лимонный.

— Лимонный. Хмм. Ну, раз лимонный, давай.

Мингю подносит Минхао ко рту полную вилку чизкейка.

Когда Минхао прожёвывает, он говорит:

— Я просто подумал, раз тебе нравится моя кровь, ты всегда можешь её пить. Разве так это у вас не работает? Вы можете держать при себе людей, которые ваши вечные доноры. Да?

— Это у тебя такой способ развести на секс? Предлагать кому-то что-то, от чего невозможно отказаться.

— Хмхмхм, возможно.

Мингю кивает.

— Что?

— Я согласен.

— На секс?

— На то, чтобы пить твою кровь. А там посмотрим. _Как пойдёт_.

Минхао тоже кивает, открывает рот, чтобы Мингю снова поделился чизкейком. Какое-то время они продолжают сидеть в ресторане, изредка поглядывая в окно. Минхао хочет спросить о миллионе вещей, но с самого знакомства с Мингю где-то под рёбрами ему становится так же тепло, как тепло — от улыбки Мингю.

И Мингю улыбается.

И Минхао решается:

— Если расскажешь мне про свою любимую музыку, разрешу меня поцеловать.

— А кусать себя любому вампиру предложишь и без всякой музыки? — Мингю беззлобно фыркает; смотрит как-то слишком влюблённо, может, вместе с кровью глотнул чего-то ещё.

— Ты только что назвал себя посредственностью.

— Это ты ещё не знаешь, что я _посредственно_ люблю Боуи и Queen.

— А я _непосредственно_ , — ~~тебя~~ , — тоже, — Минхао улыбается. — Ну ладно, тест сдал. Пошли целоваться.

— Потом можно укусить?

Минхао переплетает их пальцы, это ощущается как дом:

— _Как пойдёт_ , — всё-таки Джошуа с Вону его убьют раньше, чем Мингю успеет выпить всю его кровь.


	2. // 2

_узнавал тебя в отражении луж,  
прятался в тени от ненастных туч_

_разъясняя суть, покоряя даль,  
я узнал в тебе свою печаль_

Мингю становится вампиром не по собственному желанию;  
когда Минхао спрашивает его, как вообще можно не хотеть быть вампиром, Мингю грозится перегрызть ему шею в следующий раз.

В комнате полутемно из-за мигающей низенькой лампы, стоящей возле тумбочки, Минхао развеивает любую угрозу вместе с любой полутьмой своим звонким летним смехом, и Мингю снова смотрит на него _так_ , что Минхао прекращает смеяться и смущённо отворачивается, откашлявшись в кулак, шёпотом он просит:

— Хей, перестань.

— Что? — Мингю подвигается к Минхао чуть ближе, кладёт голову на плечо, носом утыкается в шею. У Минхао по коже от этого бежит волна мурашек, схожих с теми, которые пробегают перед самым укусом. Он знает, что укусом сейчас и не пахнет.

Минхао вздыхает, с лёгким свистом, через нос:

— Пялиться перестань. Так как ты там вампиром стал?

Мингю прикрывает глаза и мысленно возвращается в свой последний человеческий день, когда на улице, идя с пар, он остановился помочь какому-то мужчине. Незнакомец жалобно держал в своих руках женщину — всю в крови — и давил какие-то всхлипы. По своей типичной наивности, Мингю решил, что на глазах любящего мужа убили жену; не то чтобы они жили в криминальном районе, но как бы иностранец, приехавший буквально в чужой мир, не испугался бы худшему развитию событий.

— Почему тот вампир тебя не убил? — спрашивает Минхао, водя по голой коже Мингю большим пальцем.

— Он же сытый был, при обращении ты теряешь сознание, — _и ещё себя теряешь_. — Наверное, так ему было проще.

— Как было бы проще тебе?

У Мингю взгляд побитой собаки, его дыхание навязчиво щекочет Минхао шею, и Минхао выворачивается так, чтобы чтобы быть с Мингю на одном уровне. Минхао говорит:

— А если вампиры мёртвые, почему ты дышишь?

Мингю фыркает:

— Ты бы хотел, чтобы я не дышал? Знаешь, сколько бы тогда я мог целоваться? Ты бы умер.

Минхао целует сам; сладко и долго, так, будто говорит, что лично ему лучше — быть рядом с Мингю, _всегда быть рядом с Мингю_. Он бы, не задумываясь, отдал свою жизнь ради того, чтобы у них с Мингю был самый длинный поцелуй.

Минхао бы хоть каждый день ради поцелуев Мингю умирал.

\

Несколько раз Мингю всё же зовёт Минхао на свидание, но каждый раз что-то идёт не так — срывается. То ли у Минхао какой-то срочный проект в качестве домашнего задания, то ли у Мингю проблемы с другими вампирами.

Других вампиров Минхао уже знает.

Например, Джонхана — он одевается, как одевался бы то ли граф Дракула, то ли Лестат, живи они: а) в настоящем мире; б) в реальном времени. Вечно странные шёлковые плащи, кружевные рубашки с глубоким вырезом, чокеры, атлас, серебро, бриллианты. Джонхану уже три сотни лет, но он выглядит прекрасным юношей, сошедшим с лучших картин.

Мингю как-то признаётся, что он искренне завидует Джонхану:

— Ему уже триста плюс лет, а он как-то всё равно моложе чем чуть-чуть за двадцать я.

— Может, ты тоже таким станешь к трёмстам годам.

— А разве ты будешь любить, если я так свою личность изменю?

Минхао отпихнул от себя Мингю, перевалившись через него по кровати, смеясь и угрожая отсутствием «кормёжки»:

— Кто сказал, что я тебя люблю сейчас?

Другой вампир, Джун, начинает с Минхао говорить сразу на китайском, он оказывается самым болтливым и шумным, именно он рассказывает Минхао, что через кровь можно почувствовать эмоции человека, которого кусаешь:

— Многие вампиры поэтому кажутся бешеными, пока кровь пьют. Перенимают испуг и истерику.

— Ммм.

— Тебя беспокоит что-то.

— Да ничего.

Но Минхао задумывается о том, почему сердце у него так стучит, когда он смотрит на Мингю, хоть и не боится его совсем.

\

Джошуа и Вону зачитывают друг другу отрывки из текстов, которые им нужно переводить, у каждого в руке по бокалу, которые они купили благодаря акции в супермаркете неподалёку от общажного корпуса, они смеются, привычно сидя на полу, и упираются в приступе хохота в жёсткие металлические рамки кроватей. Минхао мягко прикрывает дверь, спиной обтекая по шершавому дереву:

— Эй!

Соседи радостно оборачиваются, говоря наперебой одно и то же:

— О! Объявился! Вспомнил, где живёшь!

Минхао их радость волнует мало:

— Как думаете… как быстро можно кого-то полюбить?

Вону прищуривается и задумывается о чём-то своём; с ним часто бывает такое, что он смотрит в одну точку в стене, взгляд замыленный, несосредоточенный, что-то бурчит себе под нос или вовсе напевает своим низким нераспетым голосом. Иногда Минхао кажется, что Вону в себе хранит намного больше историй, чем способен рассказать.

Джошуа же, напротив, открытая книга, он кричит:

— Почему не хочешь спросить, можно ли полюбить вообще?

Минхао рычит, падая на кровать, в подушку лицом.

Сквозь полусон он слышит, как подаёт голос Вону; это напоминает колыбель:

— Полюбить можно, узнав человека, а узнать человека можно за секунду.

Минхао снится предыдущая жизнь или что-то вроде неё. И в этой прошлой жизни, и в прошлой до прошлой — везде и всегда с ним рядом был Мингю. Минхао его узнаёт: по улыбке, блеску смуглой кожи на солнце, горячим пальцам, дыханию в шею, клубничным на вкус губам. Минхао его узнаёт. Потому что Минхао его знает.

_Ты любишь, когда ты знаешь._

Минхао знает, когда любит.

\

На свидание они не идут, но Мингю звонит ещё утром и предлагает сходить на новую выставку; едут в автобусе, пошатываясь на поворотах; ходят по галерее, стаптывая ботинки и ноги, словно от танца; прячутся от дождя на остановке, смеясь друг другу в пальто.

У Минхао между слоями шарфа виднеется шея.

У Мингю во взгляде виднеется голод.

— Давай к тебе, — предлагает Минхао.

— Снова разводишь на секс? — шутит Мингю, пропуская Минхао в автобус вперёд себя.

— Нельзя развести на что угодно _снова_ , если не получилось _в первый раз_.

Мингю смеётся.

Сердце Минхао падает в ноги.

\

Мингю кусает, но для Минхао каждый укус теперь — легче самого сухого поцелуя, оставленного впопыхах. Он знает, что это плохо, начинать зависеть от укусов, потому что если вампир в какой-то момент перестанет пить его кровь, никакого бессмертия ему не видать — будет ранняя старость, ранняя смерть.

Минхао хочет жить вечность, если это вечность будет с Мингю.

Минхао хочет умереть, если жизнь придётся терпеть без Мингю.

Мингю отрывается на секунду:

— Ты чего?

— А?

Мингю отрывается совсем:

— У тебя… вкус странный.

— Неприятный? — Минхао пугается.

— Нет, — Мингю сдавленно фыркает, полусмешок, полуулыбка, полусомнение. — Просто… просто ты чего?

Минхао бесслёзно шмыгает носом:

— Поцелуй меня, пожалуйста.

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

— Ты решишь, что это глупо, — Минхао качает головой. — У тебя впереди ещё такая вечность, а я… я и до сорока не доживу.

Мингю хмурится:

— Боишься, что я не останусь с тобой на эту вечность?

Минхао выдыхает:

— Должны же быть основания для того, чтобы остаться.

— Минхао.

— Что?

— Говори.

Минхао закрывает глаза:

— Ничего. Кусай уже.

И Мингю кусает.

Кровь Минхао кипит:

_я люблю тебя я люблю тебя я люблю тебя я люблю тебя я люблю тебя я люблю тебя я люблю тебя я люблю тебя я люблю тебя я люблю тебя я люблю тебя я люблю тебя я люблю тебя я люблю тебя я люблю тебя я люблю тебя я люблю тебя я люблю тебя_

Мингю отстраняется, целует в место укуса, чуть выше, чуть ниже, целует в ключицу, целует за ухом, целует в скулу, целует под глазом, целует в лоб, целует в нос, целует над губой, целует, целует, целует, целует, целует. Минхао в каждом поцелуе — растворяется.

— Я тебя тоже, — отвечает Мингю. — Для того, чтобы быть вместе вечность, достаточно всего лишь знать друга в вечности прошлой.

— Говоришь, как мёртвый греческий поэт.

— Какой именно? Вдруг я им был в прошлой жизни.

Минхао смеётся и сам целует Мингю:

— Неважно, кем ты был. Главное то, кто ты есть, кем ещё можешь стать.

Губами Мингю выводит на теле Минхао:

«Я стану твоим».


	3. // 3

_ты — нового мира глоток_

_я — на ночь закрытый замок_

_без тебя останется только я_

В Румынии осень горчичная, канареечная, тёмного густого цвета запечённой тыквы, приготовленной к семейному празднику; одногруппники Минхао теперь только о праздниках и говорят: у всех какие-то дни рождения, крестины, годовщины, студенческий Хэллоуин, когда все просятся на экскурсию в замок Дракулы вместо пар. И впервые за эти годы Минхао не чувствует себя оторванным от дома.

Он находит дом в чём-то другом.

В каждые выходные октября устраиваются дурацкие ярмарки, и Мингю зачем-то покупает Минхао красивые серьги из чернёного серебра, которые он снимает только тогда, когда они целуются — _и не только_ — в маленькой несуразной квартирке Мингю, совсем не похожей на вампирскую обитель.

Иногда Минхао шутит, что он, вот, никакой не вампир, но в гробу бы по приколу спал, а Мингю отвечает абсолютно серьёзно, что никакой гроб Минхао не понадобится, если будет у него вечная жизнь.

Минхао влюбляется в Мингю до такой степени, что осень становится для него временем тепла, орехового рафа из кофейни, морковного пирога с прослойкой из сгущёнки, воодушевляющей суеты.

И Минхао, ценящий больше всего в жизни спокойствие, вдруг привыкает к этой суете и к тому, что длинное бежевое пальто нужно чистить в области рукавов каждый вечер специальными салфетками, над которыми с завидным постоянством смеётся полупьяный и полувыспавшийся Джошуа:

— Миллениалы уничтожили стирку.

— Джош.

— М?

— Завали ебальник.

Джошуа только цокает языком и возвращается к своим бесконечным конспектам, проговаривает свои мёртвые языки, будто вызывает демонов, а потом всё равно отвлекается, спрашивает у Вону:

— А ты кем будешь в этом году на Хэллоуин?

Вону саркастически подмигивает:

— Наконец-то буду собой.

— Гоблином ты уже на первом курсе был, — бурчит себе под нос Минхао, пока подшивает верхнюю пуговицу, за что получает сразу две подушки в свою сторону и один укол в палец. Минхао губами стирает каплю крови и мысленно вздыхает.

Вону и Джошуа переглядываются, но ничего не говорят.

Минхао тут же приходит сообщение от Мингю.

\

_мне без тебя голодно_

\

Мингю начинает целовать Минхао прямо с порога, и Минхао не знает: голод это по самому Минхао или всё же по его крови.

Мингю цепляется за верхние пуговицы пальто Минхао (вот из-за кого их постоянно приходится подшивать), перебирает кобальтовые нити кашемирового шарфа, небрежно спадающего с левого плеча, будто специально открывая кожу, бледную, с едва зажившими укусами недельной давности, пахнущую фундуком, цветами и свежей, хрустящей под ногами, солнечной листвой.

Когда кажется, что оба уже на пределе, Минхао вдруг делает глубокий вдох, звонко, но не больно, ударившись головой о стенку.

Собирает горячее лицо Мингю в свои ладони, отстраняя от себя.

— Что-то случилось? — для мёртвого Мингю слишком тёплый и слишком волнующийся, Минхао так сильно любит его за это — и многое-многое ещё.

Минхао качает головой, уголки его губ сжимают от улыбки щёки:

— Просто хотел посмотреть на тебя.

Мингю замирает, вместе с ним — остальной мир.

Мингю хочет ответить: «Ты на меня всегда можешь посмотреть, что такого в этом сейчас?», вот только Минхао смотрит так, будто одновременно отдаёт Мингю и всю свою кровь, и всю свою любовь, и всю свою жизнь, и Мингю кажется, что целуют у Минхао не только губы, но ещё и глаза. 

Мингю замирает, весь мир — движется с безумной скоростью.

Эта скорость всё больше и больше набирает оборот, оставляя за собой целые столетия в одну секунду, скорость уничтожает на своём пути всё, и Мингю с ужасом понимает, что никогда не узнает смерти. Однако. Любить Минхао, словно _каждый раз не возвращаться из боя живым_.

— Просто хотел на тебя посмотреть, — проходит секунда между предложением и следующим поцелуем. Это Мингю кажется, что проходит тысяча вечностей.

\

Мягкий белый джемпер крупной вязки, оголяющий всю шею Минхао, оказывается на полу в комнате Мингю, а сам Минхао — на кровати в тонкой полупрозрачной футболке, сквозь ткань которой каждое прикосновение Мингю кажется ещё горячее, чем оно есть.

У Минхао кипит кровь.

Мингю зубами чувствует каждое _ятебялюблю_.

— Ты чего завис?

Мингю отлипает лишь на секунду, но Минхао напрягается от любого отсутствия контакта между ними; плевать, что они почти прирастают друг к другу.

— Ты же обычно больше берёшь.

Мингю улыбается, зеркаля:

— Просто хотел на тебя посмотреть.

Минхао пальцами зарывается в его волосы, направляя голову Мингю к своей шее; в момент, когда в открытую рану узором в две точки возвращаются клыки, Минхао криво целует Мингю в висок, так и остаётся в этом детском поцелуе, даже когда Мингю убирает клыки и оставляет на месте укуса влажные от крови губы.

В каждом вдохе Минхао, в каждом дрожащем поглаживании по спине.

Мингю чувствует каждое _ятебялюблю_.

\

В мигающем свете свисающей на голом ненадёжном проводе лампочки, Мингю заканчивает свой проект — акварельным кончиком водит по шершавой, вкусно пахнущей осенней влагой, бумаге. Он приятно что-то насвистывает себе под нос, безрассудно мешает цвета, не боясь на бумаге художественной грязи.

Минхао, лёжа, лениво наблюдает за ним из кровати и на губах у него виснет влюблённая грустная улыбка.

— Слушай, а зачем вообще теоретикам кино рисование?

Мингю смеётся:

— Творческий проект. Никто не сказал, что локацию я не могу представить эскизом, который не словесный.

Минхао тоже смеётся, и Мингю оборачивается к нему:

— Не будь у меня впереди вечности, я б, может, и не рискнул бы делать сейчас то, что хочу.

Смех уходит из тела Минхао:

— У меня никакой вечности впереди и нет.

Мингю плюхается к нему на кровать, носом, как щенок, тычется в ладонь:

— Бред. Есть у тебя всё. 

Минхао гладит Мингю по волосам.

Мингю старается через прикосновение передать всю свою нежность:

— Хей. Есть что-то, чего тебе хочется больше всего на свете?

Минхао отодвигается, стягивает с себя футболку и оказывается в миллиметре от Мингю:

— Больше всего на свете мне хочется тебя.

Они целуются, они целуются, они целуются. И когда перестают — смотрят друг другу в глаза; иногда это интимнее любого касания губами. Потом они целуются снова. И снова, и снова, и--

И пусть от любви Минхао хочется кричать, он шепчет Мингю в ключицы:

— Я люблю тебя.

И пусть от любви Мингю готов сделать, что угодно, он всего лишь отвечает:

— Я отдам _тебе_ всю свою _вечность_.


End file.
